1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to panty and leg covering securing devices and more particularly to a panty leg attachment device for securing a tubular leg covering garment such as a stocking to the leg opening of a panty garment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been a continuing need over the years in developing an acceptable combination garment incorporating the fashion appeal of sheer ladies fashion hosiery and the simplicity of pantyhose that will enable the utilization of a panty and leg covering garment that can continue to be used when a failure occurs in only one of the leg members of the garment. Numerous garments directed to this purpose have been developed in the past. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,662. While these have worked favorably to some degree, they have failed to provide the fit, reliability and appearance desired. In most cases, the structural configuration of such devices has been detrimental to the life of the somewhat fragile garments involved, and damage is early and frequent during use. Moreover, each combination device was restricted to a particular structural use. For example, the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,662 could only be used with a panty portion partial leg extended portions. In other cases, only a bikini type garment could be used effectively.
Thus, the industry has failed to develop a combination garment that would enable the attachment of stockings to a panty portion in a similar manner no matter what the configuration of the panty portion might be. Since there is a continuing need and desire for a reliable garment having the versatility noted, it is to that need that the present invention is directed.
The present invention includes in a first embodiment a leg attachment device and a garment incorporating such a device, the device being used to secure the open end of a tubular leg covering garment, i.e., a stocking, to a leg opening of a panty garment. It includes a panty inner band with first and second sides with a first inner band side affixed to the panty garment inner side and the second inner band sides having securing means positioned thereon. A panty outer band having two sides is secured to the panty garment outer side. A stocking elastic band having a first and second side is secured at its first side to the inner side of the stocking open end. The second side of the stocking elastic band has a plush covering releasably securable to the panty garment second inner band side securing means to hold the stocking in a substantially fixed relationship with the panty when the panty and stocking are being worn.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes the use of a one piece section of elastic fabric which folds along a first fold line to form a panty inner band and a panty outer band secured to the panty garment near the first fold line. The second side of the inner band carries a plurality of tape segments having microfine hook fasteners bonded thereon. The elastic band of the tubular leg covering garment fits between the panty inner band and panty outer band which hold the stocking and panty in position during wear. The panty outer band covers and conceals the joined ends.
Thus, a primary objective of the present invention is to provide a panty leg attachment device incorporating all of the advantages and more of prior art devices and having none of the disadvantages.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a panty leg attachment of the type described, the components of which can be used with any configured panty portion to uphold various leg covering garments.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide an attachment of the type described that is positively securable and attractively worn with reliability and wherein the junction of the panty and leg covering garment ends is securely concealed.
Yet still another further objective of the present invention is to provide an attachment of the type described wherein the panty portion can be worn separately without stockings and the outer band can function to dress and cover the securing means of the inner band.
Thus, there has been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, obviously, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. In this respect, before explaining several embodiments of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details and construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the additional description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments now being practiced and carried out in various ways.
It is also to be understood that the phraseology and terminology herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting in any respect. Those skilled in the art will appreciate the concepts upon which this disclosure is based and that it may readily be utilized as a basis for designating other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of this development. It is important that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
So that the manner in which the above-recited features, advantages and objects of the invention, as well as others, will become more apparent, are obtained and can be understood in detail, a more particular description of the invention briefly summarized above may be had by reference to the embodiment thereof which is illustrated in the appended drawings, which drawings form a part of the specification and wherein like characters of reference designate like parts throughout the several views. It is to be noted, however, that the appended drawings illustrate only preferred and alternative embodiments of the invention and are, therefore, not to be considered limiting of its scope, as the invention may admit to additional equally effective embodiments.